Good Person
by che24
Summary: "Aku sekarang ada di kafe tempat kita pertama kali bertemu hyung, apa kau bisa kemari?" / "Wu YiFan," ucapnya halus. / Jaga dia," ucapku pelan / OneShot / Romance / Cast: Aku, Kau dan Dia (?)


Senja.

Saat yang paling aku tunggu setiap harinya. Saat terbaik untukku mengingat semua hal yang telah aku lalui hari ini. Penghujung hari yang membuatku selalu tersenyum karena semua hal yang aku lakukan muncul begitu saja ─menurutku.

Aku bukan orang konyol yang melakukan banyak hal bodoh dengan teman-temanku atau melakukan hal-hal, yang menurut remaja sekarang, mengasyikan lainnya.

Aku hanya duduk di kelas mendengarkan dosen memberikan materi atau sekedar memberikan tugas seenaknya. Aku hanya tipekal mahasiswa yang menuruti semua peraturan dengan urut dan runtut tanpa terlewati batasnya.

Aku menghela napas perlahan, hari ini hanya ada dua mata kuliah di siang hari yang berakibat membuatku pulang saat senja seperti ini. Tidak ada kejadian mengasyikan karena hidupku yang monoton.

Sisa-sisa hujan masih terlihat karena genangan-genangan kecil ada di beberapa tempat bahkan daun daun di ranting pun masih terlihat berkilat ─basah.

Saat ini aku berjalan menyeberangi jembatan yang menghubungkan dua wilayah yang terpisah oleh sungai, cahaya matahari yang bewarna jingga benar-benar membuat semburat warna yang cukup indah di tengah kepadatan kota yang menguras tenaga serta mentalku sepertinya sedikit hiburan dari alam bisa meringankan segala beban pikiranku.

Setidaknya pemandangan langit berwarna jingga di musim hujan adalah pemandangan langka. Bagaimana tidak langka jika setiap sore sepulang dari kuliah aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa melindungiku dari guyuran air mata langit.

Aku memegang erat gagang payung yang selalu aku bawa akhir-akhir ini. Aku harus menjaga kesehatanku sendiri mengingat setahun ini aku jauh dari orang tua untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku.

Aku masih diam di tengah jembatan menikmati pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai pergi menuju peraduannya. Lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Aku tidak mau terserang flu di saat kegiatan kuliahku begitu padat seperti saat ini. Bisa-bisa aku akan melewati batas peraturan yang biasanya kuikuti dengan urut dan runtut ─ aku bercanda.

Aku menghela napas dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu hanya aku merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari saku sweater yang tengah aku kenakan. Walaupun biasanya kota ini sangat panas tapi saat musim hujan seperti ini hawa dingin tetap saja menyelimuti penjuru kota.

Aku terbelalak melihat nomor yang ada di layar ponselku.

Kau.

Aku tersenyum melihat namamu, nama yang selama ini mengusiku.

Segera aku sentuh layar ponselku.

"Hallo," sapaku dengan nada yang aku buat sebiasa mungkin.

"Mama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengehela napas kasar mendengar panggilanmu.

"Hallo, Mama, kau masih di sana kan? Hallo?"

"Aku masih disini Tao-ah…" Yah, aku masih di sini, masih menyimpan rasa padamu.

"Mama, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang aku suka, nada suara yang aku rindukan. Aku bisa membayangkan kini kau tengah tersenyum lebar atau tengah memeluk erat guling kesayanganmu ─ mungkin.

"Mama? Kau masih memanggilku mama?" cecarku dengan nada kesal, aku mengharapkan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang cukup normal entah, _hyung, gege_ atau apa pun asal bukan Mama!

Aku mendengar tawamu yang renyah di ujung sana.

"Hahahaha, maaf-maaf, aku terlalu merindukanmu _hyung, _apa tidak boleh aku memanggilmu mama, huh?"

Yah.. aku juga merindukanmu, sudah dua tahun ini kau memilih melanjutkan kuliahmu di benua lain yang bahkan pada awalnya kau sama sekali tak bisa bahasanya, kau nekat kesana untuk mengejar se─

Aku rasakan bibirku tertarik lagi, menghilang sudah senyumku tadi.

"Mama, _are you ok?" _suaramu kembali terdengar.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa benua yang sulit kumengerti, Tao, dan jangan panggil aku Mama!" cetusku kesal membuat tawamu kembali aku dengar. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?. "Tumben sekali kau meneleponku? Biasanya kau meneleponku saat tengah malam."

"Untuk apa aku meneleponmu tengah malam, aku ingin bertemu denganmu _hyung__,"_ sahutmu santai.

Apa? Apa kau gila ingin bertemu denganku?

"Aku sekarang ada di kafe tempat kita pertama kali bertemu _hyung_, apa kau bisa kemari?"

Aku terdiam. Sedetik kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu aku langsung berlari menuju kafe yang kau maksud.

Apa benar aku bisa bertemu denganmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Good Person**

**Length: OneShot**

**Genre: Fluff (?) Romance**

**Cast: Aku, Kau, dan Dia (?)**

**Warning: BoysLove, POV, **_**typo**_

**Inspirasi dari super junior 'Good Person' meski tidak semua liriknya saya gunakan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_What happened today? It seems like you were crying_

_Did he hurt your heart? You are the most precious person to me in the world_

.

Aku mendorong pintu masuk kafe di ujung jalan. Kau menungguku, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini yang penting aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Wajahmu yang aku tunggu sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, menolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah. Mencoba untuk menemukan sosokmu yang aku cari. Aku tersenyum lega saat mataku menangkap sosokmu─ pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya─ yang terdiam menghadap ke arah jendela. Mungkin kau tengah menikmati pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat.

Apa di benua sana kau tak pernah melihat hujan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatimu, kutepuk bahumu pelan membuatmu menoleh dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang aku rindukan, jika saja aku tidak ingat kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku pasti akan memelukmu saat itu juga.

"Mama,_, _sudah lama tidak bertemu," ujarmu langsung berdiri dan memelukku ─bukan aku yang memelukmu, kau duluan yang memelukku─ seraya tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengusap rambutmu.

Masih tetap halus seperti dua tahun yang lalu, saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.

Aku memperhatikan wajahmu, senyummu yang selalu terkembang setiap kali bertemu denganku. Alismu yang tebal dan akan berkerut ketika dia kebingungan atau jengkel. Mata dengan kantung mata seperti panda yang selalu jernih menatap lawan bicaramu. Aku tertegun sejenak, kuperhatikan lebih seksama sedikit berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.

Kau berdiri dan menarik sebuah kursi di samping kursimu tadi, lalu kau bergeser duduk di kursi yang baru saja kau tarik tadi. Aku tahu maksudmu, kau pasti menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang baru saja kau tinggalkan itu.

Tanpa menunggu perintahmu aku segera duduk di kursi itu.

Suasana kafe sedikit sepi, melihat rintik hujan yang mulai turun saat ini. Pasti orang malas keluar meskipun ingin menikmati secangkir minuman hangat.

"Mama_, _kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnnya, "_Capucinno,_ dan jangan panggil aku Mama!_"_ geramku.

Lagi-lagi hanya tawa yang aku terima darimu ─pemuda dengan mata panda.

Sudahlah, terserah.

.

.

.

_The vending machine coffe I hold out is filled with the feelings I've been hiding_

"_Thanks.. __Hyung*__ is such a good person" at those words I only smile._

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit aku mendengarkan ceritamu selama di Vancouver, Kanada ─aku baru paham dimana kau selama ini. Meskipun kau menceritakan hal-hal yang kau anggap menyenangkan bagaimana kau akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kekasih yang memang kau kejar-kejar sejak SMA dan itu sukses telak membuatku patah hati.

Lucu sekali keadaan ini dan aku hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum untuk membalas apa yang kau ucapkan. Minuman hangat kita belum berkurang padahal asap sudah tidak lagi mengepul menandakan bahwa minuman ini mulai mendingin.

Entahlah apakah aku bisa bertahan lagi mengingat dulu saat SMA pun hal ini pernah terjadi.

Menyebalkan memang melihat orang yang kau inginkan telah bersanding dengan yang lainnya, tapi entahlah aku cukup merasa baik jika orang itu ─kau, tetap tersenyum.

Jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama, ZiTao!

"Mama_, _kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanyamu seraya mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku kembali terkejut lalu tersenyum berusaha membuatmu tidak curiga.

"Iya, dan jangan panggil aku Mama!_"_

Lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aisshh anggaplah aku laki-laki bodoh atau apapun.

Kau tersenyum, senyuman yang baru aku lihat lagi, senyuman yang masih saja berhasil mempesonaku setelah dua tahun kau pergi.

"Kau orang baik _hyung__, _aku tahu kau berharap aku tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu lagi," gumanmu seraya memutar cangkir minumanmu, kau sedang melihat pantulanmu dalam cairan kelam di cangkir keramik itu ─mungkin.

Tebak apa yang aku lakukan hanya tersenyum ─menyedihkan.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, itu saja," gumanku lemah.

Kau terkekeh pelan, "Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku _hyung, _karena itu aku memanggilmu Mama."

Suara tawamu semakin keras membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat ke arah kita.

Sudahlah, kau tersenyum itu yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

_On the night we gathered at a mutual friend's,_

_when you introduced me to a guy who had brought you_

_If you're good then I'm good too but I look at the guy who's standing next_

_He's too different from me, all I can do is say "Nice to meet you"_

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku menanyakannya sejak awal. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh menganggap kau kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Sudahlah aku memang orang bodoh yang hanya menikmati hal semu yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

Aku tersenyum kaku melihat seorang pemuda dengan helai pirangnya yang baru saja datang dan langsung mengecup keningmu dan kau memberikannya senyuman yang selama ini aku tunggu.

"Mama_, _kenalkan ini kekasihku, mungkin kau masih ingat dia, kan?" katamu seraya menarik tangan seorang laki-laki yang sangat… tampan.

Aku harus mengakui jika kau sangat gigih mengejarnya. Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku masih mengingat laki-laki ini? Memangnya kami pernah bertemu?

Aku menggeleng lemah, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan olehmu.

"Mama_, _kau lupa dengan temanmu sendiri?" serumu kesal.

Teman? Memangnya aku pernah memiliki teman setampan dia?

"Ah, sudahlah kau memang sudah tua Mama_, _kau lupa kan?" cetusmu dengan jutek. Pemuda tampan dengan helai pirangnya itu tersenyum lembut menatapmu dan mengelus rambutmu, sepertinya ia berusaha membuatmu tenang.

Kekasihmu itu menghadap ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wu YiFan," ucapnya halus.

Aku diam mencoba mengingat sebuah nama Wu YiFan di otakku.

"Kau..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, SuHo," ucapnya pelan.

"_Nice to meet you,__ Kris?__" _sahutku tidak percaya melihat salah satu temanku saat SMA bisa menjadi setampan ini.

Aku tahu dia dulu memang tampan, tapi rambutnya tidak pirang keemasan, dia benar-benar berbeda, terlihat seperti eumm… ─bule?

Ah, aku memang berbeda dengannya.

Masih bisa kudengar tawamu yang mengejekku karena aku menyahuti menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena aku sempat merutukmu saat kau menggunakan bahasa benua lain itu. Salahkan rasa terkejut yang mengambil alih kemampuan otakku untuk mencerna.

.

.

.

_Even when I'm alone it's okay if i can just see you_

_I'm always behind you, I'm always looking out for you, but it seems like I have to share._

.

.

.

Hujan yang tadinya lebat kini telah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik lagi.

Apakah sekarang saatnya kita untuk berpisah lagi?

Aku menghela napas pelan, mungkin kau memang bukan takdir untukku. Lihatlah bagaimana kau tersenyum seperti itu dengannya ─kekasih tampanmu itu.

Sedikit tidak mengacuhkanku ─kurasa.

Kau melirik ke arahku lalu melihat jam tanganmu.

"Mama_, _sudah semakin malam, kami harus segera pulang sebelum Mamaku ─yang sebenarnya─ menelepon WuFan-_ge_," ujarmu seraya membereskan barang-barangmu yang entah bagaimana bisa berserakan di atas meja.

Aku mengangguk memang sudah pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Lusa aku harus kembali ke Vancouver untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Mungkin besok kita bisa bermain seharian," tawarmu seraya berdiri dari dudukmu.

Aku diam. Apa bisa aku terus menerus mengharapkanmu seperti ini, sedangkan kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai bahkan lebih tampan, lebih tinggi dariku.

Aku melirik teman lamaku ─kekasihmu─ yang juga telah berdiri.

"Jaga dia," ucapku pelan. Kris menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sosok pemuda yang selama ini berusaha aku jaga 'eksistensi'nya dalam pikiranku.

"Maaf Tao, besok aku ada kegiatan di kampus," sahutku menolak ajakanmu.

Yah.. aku pikir sudah saatnya belajar melepaskan cinta pertamaku.

Kau diam lalu mengulas senyummu, tanganmu kulihat sudah melingkar di lengan Kris.

"Kau orang baik _hyung__, _sudah saatnya kau mencari kekasih," celetukmu santai. "Kami pamit dulu, selamat malam!" katamu seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahku yang masih duduk diam tanpa membalas lambaian ataupun salammu.

Yah.. mungkin benar apa yang kau ucapkan. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mencari penggantimu. Entahlah apakah selama ini kau sadar atas perasaanku terhadapmu.

Hal yang pasti aku tahu untuk saat ini dengan hanya melihat ─mengetahui─ jika kau tersenyum bahagia itu sudah cukup, dengan hanya menjadi sahabatmu ─atau mungkin 'mama'mu aku rasa juga merupakan hal lebih, mungkin saat ini bukan hanya aku saja yang akan memperhatikanmu.

Aku mengambil tasku dan menyampirkan di bahuku. Aku segera melangkah keluar dari kafe itu, saatnya aku mencari kekasih seperti yang kau sarankan.

.

.

.

**End~**

**.**

**.**

**c.n** : Ada tanda (*) seharusnya itu _oppa_ tapi saya ganti _hyung_ (?) ini bukan ff baru

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

salam,

che24


End file.
